


接8.14漫更

by L_zero_L



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Apparatus Room Sex, M/M, jealousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_zero_L/pseuds/L_zero_L
Summary: ●开车产物，器材室play，吃醋梗，半强制doi●预警：文笔渣，略沙雕●人物归阿先，ooc归我





	接8.14漫更

**Author's Note:**

> ●开车产物，器材室play，吃醋梗，半强制doi  
●预警：文笔渣，略沙雕  
●人物归阿先，ooc归我

“我救过他，他欠我一条命。”  
“我喜欢看他可怜痛苦的样子，看到他和你们玩的挺好我很不开心。”  
“艹！”前排打着瞌睡的人被嘭的一声震醒，全班朝着声源看去，竟是平日里常挂着一副笑的贺天。过长的刘海挡住了他大部分的眸色，却依旧掩盖不了他的阴鸷。贺天抬眸看了任课老师一眼，说了句“上个厕所”便径直离开了。不知为何，竟被贺天那一眼看得脊背发凉，缓了好一会儿才开口“继……继续上课！”  
燥热的天气也抵挡不了同学们对体育课的热情，在操场上三五成群的嬉闹着，贺天借着身高优势快速在人群中寻找那耀眼的红发，却不曾想没有找到。着急，不耐，嫉妒，烦躁等各种情绪掺杂在一起，贺天几乎要控制不住自己内心的暴虐。蓦地瞥见一颗在阳光下反着光的寸头，便大步向他走去。  
寸头在教学楼檐下喜滋滋的瞅着超场上靓丽的身影，突然从上头投下一片巨大的阴影。靠！谁这么不长眼挡着老子看妹子，别以为长得比老子高老子就怕你！寸头凶神恶煞的抬起头不等酝酿好脏话飙出口，脸上的表情就转为了惊恐，“贺……贺贺天！！！”  
“莫关山呢？”贺天不耐问。“器材...材室”寸头被贺天扫了一眼，吓得两股战战，下意识的就将他的老大卖了……寸头看着贺天离去的背影，在心里哀号：...好恐怖...靠！老大不会有危险吧！老大我对不起你……  
莫关山正在搬着东西，就听门口传过来一阵低沉的声音“同学，麻烦出去一下”。贺狗鸡？！！他怎么在这？？！莫关山本能的发觉不太妙，还未转身，就被贺天双手反扣，从身后被禁锢在怀里。“靠！你他妈有事说事别动手！！”莫关山浑身的毛都炸了起来。  
“你和蛇立...什么时候认识的。”尽管看不见贺天的脸，莫关山依旧从他的话语中听出来危险，复又被背后紧贴着微震的胸腔搞的面红耳赤，于是挣扎的更加厉害，“我哪记得？贺狗鸡你快给我放开！你他妈什么毛病……”贺天将脸埋在莫关山颈后，“莫仔~我心情不好。”略含撒娇的语气，扫过皮肤的唇瓣，让莫关山羞红了脸，浑身炸起了鸡皮疙瘩，心却不可遏制的软了下来，“关...关我屁事！”  
嘭！器材室的门蓦地被推了开来，一个人逆光而站，“老大！！！没事吧……吧……”寸头推开门看到的便是这样一副场景——莫关山面带娇羞的窝在贺天怀里，两个人浓情蜜意。  
“卧槽！！！”莫关山绝望……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！你...你们？！！”寸头感到惊讶的同时也觉得自己命不久矣……脑袋飞速转着想着补救的办法，灵光一闪，开口便道：“我我我什么也没看到，你们继续！！！”末了还添了一句“老大你放心！我会看好门的！！！”  
莫关山死死盯着寸头离开的方向，寸头真将命不久矣……  
贺天因莫关山的一句“我哪知道”扫去了些许阴霾，被这一出小闹剧带出几声低笑，却依旧消不了内心的妒火。心底的阴暗叫嚣着将眼前的人拆穿入腹。   
贺天恶劣的顶了顶胯，在莫关山耳边吹着气，哑声说：“关你屁事？”莫关山听出来贺天的弦外之音，又羞又恼涨红了脸，“...给老子滚开！”说罢又开始无用的挣扎。  
“看来莫仔还是没有学乖啊~”话音刚落，贺天就将莫关山推到了器材架前，按着莫关山的后颈将火热的唇舌贴了上去。和前几次浅尝辄止的吻不同，贺天刚贴上莫关山的唇就狠咬了一口，在莫关山不住痛呼时粗暴地将舌头伸进。贺天的舌尖狠狠刮过莫关山的上颚，追逐着莫关山不断躲闪的舌头。  
长时间的半缺氧让莫关山不得不张开嘴呼吸，随着贺天的舌头在口腔内地翻搅，津液收不住的顺着嘴角流下。  
莫关山双手抵着贺天的胸膛，不知是真心实意的拒绝还是说不出口的欲拒还休。  
贺天顺着衣服的下摆抚上了莫关山的腰，顺着腰腹向上轻抚着，在乳晕的周围打着转。乳首在指尖的刺激下逐渐硬挺，贺天轻笑一声，弹了弹立起的乳尖。莫关山被激地浑身一颤，收紧了抵在贺天胸口的手，指尖却无意划过了贺天的，“唔~”俩个人都同时闷哼出声。  
纠缠的唇舌分离开了，拉出一条淫靡的银丝。莫关山急促的呼吸带回了一些理智，他推开贺天，喘息道：“够了...别在这...”贺天的眸中欲望翻涌，他快速扯出器材架上的跳绳将莫关山的双手反绑在身后，在莫关山还未反应过来时将他抱起扔在了仰卧起坐垫上，慢慢俯下身，盯着莫关山哑声道：“停下？晚了。”  
“操！贺天！！！你不会要来真的吧？！这是在学校！给老子起开！！！”莫关山看着被扯下的运动裤慌了神，拿脚抵着贺天的肩头。  
“呵~”贺天侧头舌尖在莫关山裸露的脚踝舔舐着，嫣红的舌尖在冷白的脚踝留下淫靡的水痕。莫关山如被灼烧般收回长腿，却不曾想被贺天抓住了脚踝不得动弹。双手也被长绳捆着，莫关山只好瞪着贺天，恶狠狠道：“你他妈的快放开老子！”  
嫣红的双唇，微氲的双眼，嘴里说着不饶的话语，这在贺天看来就是在求操。他把莫关山下身了个剥干净，将修长的双腿折向两旁，俯身将早已硬烫的性器含入嘴里，就抽插的动作口着，时不时伸出舌尖刺激着吐着透明液体的小孔。  
莫关山想要停下，腰胯却不住的向前顶弄，最终在贺天的几个深喉下出了精。  
“莫仔，到我了~”贺天眼底是浓到化不开的情欲。他借着莫关山刚刚射出的精液插入微微收缩的后穴。  
贺天在内壁按压着，寻找莫关山体内的敏感点。“啊哈……”在手指擦过某一处时莫关山被激出了声。贺天恶劣的在那处研磨着，模拟性器进出的动作不断顶弄。莫关山的后穴在贺天的刺激下不断收缩着，淫水顺着穴口流出，衬的熟红的穴口愈发淫靡诱人。  
“嗯啊……呼……”莫关山如同缺水的鱼般喘息着。贺天抽出手指，将莫关山的腿折到了胸前，看着微张的穴口，深吸了一口气，将硬的发疼的性器狠狠挺进后穴的最深处。  
“啊疼...嗯……”尽管经过了扩张，莫关山还是被贺天狰狞硕大的性器弄疼了。  
贺天抚弄着前端半软的性器，下身开始轻微抽插，他低头吻了吻莫关山的鼻尖，喘息了下，道：“莫仔乖~再忍忍，等等就爽了。”  
贺天就这九浅一深的技巧顶弄着，在听见莫关山开始变调的喘息时便开始大张大合开肏起来。  
莫关山被肏的呻吟出声，情动的声音对贺天来说就是最好的春药，贺天发了狂似的抽插着，还在莫关山耳边狎呢地喘息着，调戏道：“莫仔忘了这是哪儿了？叫的这么大声，是想叫人来围观么~嗯”莫关山回了些神志，瞪了贺天一眼，紧咬着下唇不让呻吟泄出。莫关山隐忍的模样又是另一番景致，让贺天的下身愈发的硬挺，体内的性器竟是又胀大了几分。  
“啊啊……嗯啊……慢...慢点……”莫关山被肏的不断向上移，复又被贺天掐着要狠狠按下，性器每每都被插进最深处，给莫关山一种快要被顶破的错觉。  
“……莫仔……宝贝儿~”贺天不断向上顶弄着，搏动的阴茎次次擦过穴内的麻筋。贺天看着在自己身下意乱情迷的人，内心的妒火才被浇熄。  
“嗯啊啊……贺天！”莫关山在后穴不断传来的刺激下被肏地射了出来。后穴不断收缩，温热的肠壁紧咬着在体内不断冲撞的凶器。贺天在愈发紧致的后穴中如同发情的野兽般抽插了百余下，大量的精液喷涌而出，射入最深处。贺天覆在莫关山微颤的身躯上喘息着。  
贺天抬起头，与莫关山抵额，盯着莫关山逐渐聚焦的瞳孔，一字一句道：“莫关山，你只能是我的……”


End file.
